Unforgettable
by McGoddess
Summary: Meredith and Derek have a one night stand. But what happens when Derek is in love and Meredith can't even remenber who he is?
1. Love at first site

**Okay, I know the last thing I need to do is to start a new story when I already have a hard enough time to update TSBL but this story just wouldn't leave my heard so here it is. Hope you will like it :)**

**The t****hing you need to know before you read it:**

**-****Derek was married to Addison but it was on from the hospital where she worked she slept with and not Mark.**

* * *

It was a Sunday night. Tomorrow he was starting his new job. In a new hospital. In a new city. In a new state with a new home.

He knew that he should be nervous about meeting the staff even though he already knew the chief. But all he could think about was the woman that had walked in to the bar a half hour ago.

The minute she had walked in, he could feel it in his body. It was like the moment she had walked in every cell in his body had woken up and wouldn't calm down since.

He had never felt like this before in his entire life. Not with Addison, not ever. He was in love. He knew it was ridiculous. He didn't know her name; she didn't even know that he existed but her he was in love at first site.

He hadn't even gone up to the bar where she was sitting to say hello. No he was this creepy man who staring at a woman he didn't knew.

If Mark saw him like this he would never live it down. He would be cracking all the jokes in the book there was about stalkers.

But all he could focus on was the way her honey blond hair looked. The way it would move when she would knock down a shoot.

The sound of her laughter, when the bartender would say something she would think was funny. That sound was already his favourite sound in the world.

There was seriously something wrong with him but he didn't care.

And the way her black dress formed her female curves that gave hr a look that should be illegal unless it was for him she was dressing up for. I wonder how her body looks like under that dress.

Or how it would feel under mine.

Wait, did he just think that? Are you out of your mind man? You don't even know the girl and already you are thinking about what it is like to have sex with her! What is your problem?

But the word girl was so wrong to use. She was anything but a girl. With curves like that she was defiantly a woman.

He waited to see if she was alone or waiting for someone.

Of course she's not here alone. With a look like that she could possibly be alone in a bar.

But after a half hour she was still alone. And she didn't look like she was waiting for someone.

He would lie if he said that, that didn't please him.

After another twenty minutes he finally got the curate to go up there and talk to her. He didn't know if it was the scotch or his sudden wildness but he went up to her and stood beside her.

"So is this a good please to hang out?"

* * *

**Okay it is not rocket science to figure out who it is… hope you like it? **

**Please be kind and leave a comment :)**

**XX**

**Catherine **


	2. Going to the bar

**Hi, so here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave me a comment.**

* * *

After her meeting with the chief at her new job Meredith could really use a drink. And if a drink included a boy, yeah well she wasn't going to complain.

No Meredith! Tomorrow you are starting at your new job and you need to make a good new impression to your new coworkers and your bosses. So the last thing you need is some boy looking at you like you killed his puppy when you kick him out in the morning.

Even though she was determent to not bring a boy home she could still look hot. So she decided to go home first to get ready.

When Meredith walked out of the hospital entrance, out to the parking lot she noticed a bar across the street. I should check it out. So I know if it is a good place to hang out and get a drink after a hard day at work.

Meredith found her car and took her keys out of her purse and got in behind the wheel.

On the way home, all Meredith could think about was New York and why she left. She still refused to think of his name since it was his fault she had to leave her job and all of her friends. Especially her best friend, Grace. Grace was shocked to hear her best friend and roommate all of the sudden had to move but she understood why.

Meredith must have drove on autopilot because just when she was about to feel homesick she noticed that she was at the driveway of her house or her mother's house since the house stood in Ellis Grey's name.

As Meredith walked in to the house and took of her boots and hung her jacket in the closet by the door, she thought about what she should do about the house. Even though the house stood in her mother's name all of Ellis' things had been signed over to Meredith after her mother got sick so technically the house stood in Meredith's name.

But Meredith decided that tonight would only be about her and her good friend José who had been there for Meredith whenever she needed him.

Since it was still pretty early to go to the bar. Meredith decided to draw herself a relaxing bubble bath.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom with her on personally bathroom where the bathtub was located. Meredith walked in to the bathroom and turned the water on. She checked the water had the right temperature and purred some bubbles in to the water before she went back to the bedroom and took her clothes off. Meredith walked back in to the bathroom and turned the water off. She sat down in the warm water and decided to take a little nap.

A half hour later, Meredith woke up in the cold water and looked like a raisin. She got up and pulled a towel around herself. Meredith walked in to her room and went over to her dresser to look for some underwear.

Hmm… even though I'm not going to sleep with any one doesn't mean that I have to put some granny underwear on, does it?

She decided to put her black lace panties with the maxing black lace bra on. After she had her underwear on she walked over to her closet to find the dress she wanted. When she found her dress she laid it on the bed while she went back out to the bathroom the brush her teeth and pulled the plug to let the water out from the tub.

After she was done, she went back to her bed and pulled her black dress on. Meredith then walked over to look herself in the mirror. She just quickly pulled a brush through her hair and then applied some mascara since she wasn't a big costumer on make-up. Meredith found her heels and with one last look in the mirror she was off to the bar and get drunk. Okay may by not drunk since she was going to work in the morning. And working with a hangover was not pleasant that she knew for sure.

Meredith walked down the stairs, grabbed her jacket and her purse with the keys and locked the front door.

The drive was short and Meredith decided to park her car on the hospital parking lot and walk over to the bar. Once she was inside she felt like there was someone was watching her but she shrouded it off thinking she was probably just imagining it.

She sat down at the bar and gave the bartender a signal that she would like to order. With a quick glance around the bar she noticed that it wasn't crowded but wasn't empty either.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before. New in town? " the bartender asked her.

"I moved here last week or you could call it moved back since I grew up in Seattle" Meredith replied.

"Well welcome back then. My name is Joe and I own the bar" Joe held his hand for her to shack.

"Meredith and thank you" Meredith said as she shook his hand.

"So Meredith, what can I get you?"

"A shot of tequila"

"You are going to be sorry in the morning" Joe said as he purred her her drink.

"I am always sorry in the morning" Meredith replied with a grin as she drowned her shot. Meredith gave Joe a signal to purr her another one. And that was how Meredith spent most of her night. Talking to Joe, when there wasn't anyone ordering a drink. They talked about nothing that matter. But Meredith kept getting this feeling like there was someone looking at her all the time. But then Joe asked her something she thought was weird.

"So do you know anyone here?" Joe asked with a smile.

The people Meredith knew in Seattle where not people who would be in a bar on a Sunday night.

"No, why?"

"So you wouldn't know a man in his… let's say mid thirties, good looking with raven colored hair and blue eyes? " Joe asked.

"No should I know a man that looks like that? " Meredith asked with a puzzled look.

"Well there is a man like that, that has been looking at you all night"

"So there has been someone there has been watching me. I knew it! " Meredith exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Meredith asked Joe.

"Over by the door" Joe said discreetly pointing with his head where he was talking about.

"Don't look" Joe exclaimed when he say Meredith was about to turn to see the man himself.

"Okay I won't" Meredith laugh. She really liked Joe. He seemed like a nice man. She was sure he would become a great friend with time. Plus he had tequila so he scored some extra points there.

After another shot Joe gave her a look.

"What's with the look, Joe?"

"Okay you have act like you don't know anything, okay?"

"What are you talking about? "

But before Joe had a chance to say anything she felt a presence beside her. She didn't have to turn to guess who it was. Now she understood what Joe was talking about. The man beside her was the man that had been watching her all night and now he had finally pulled himself together to talk to her.

"So is this a good place to hang out?" the man asked her.

When Meredith turned to look at him she was prepared to see a good looking man since Joe had already told her that but she wasn't prepared to be draw in to the blue ocean his eye's held.

**So now we know a little bit of them both. Next chapter we find out what will happen between them. So hang tight and I will try to update soon :)**

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	3. Conversation

**Hi. So here is chapter tree. I would just like to say thank you for your comments. I am really glad that you like my spin of things =) anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

"So is this a good place to hang out?" the mystery man with the most beautiful blue eyes Meredith had ever seen.

Meredith remember; not cute boys. The thing was. That to call this man a boy would be a crime. But she had to stay focused.

So she turned around to face the bar while she murmured. "I wouldn't know. I have never been here before"

"Ah me neither. I am new in town, just moved here." Mystery man said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that he was trying to get her attention but she was determent not to give it to him. But there was something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was like two magnets trying to pull away from each other but couldn't so when he caught her in trying to ignore him she thought; what the hell I am gonna be sorry in the morning anyway might as well have some fun in be twin.

So she turned around to look at him.

"Trying to" Meredith said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well you shouldn't ignore me"

"Why not?"

"Because I am someone you need to get to know to love"

"Oh really. So if I know you I will love you?"

"Yes"

"Wow you really like your self huh?" Meredith said with a smirk.

"Just hiding my pain" he laughed.

"So what is your story?" he then asked her.

Shit! How am I supposed to answer that? I don't have a story I am just a girl in a bar. Uh that sounds good I'll tell him that.

"I don't have a story. I am just a girl in a bar" Meredith gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I am just a guy in a bar" he said as he drank his scotch.

Meredith giggled as she drank the last of her tequila.

It was weird that she didn't know his name but she rarely did. So until she found out his name she would call him SMM standing for Sexy Mystery Man.

"So can I buy you a drink?" SMM asked.

"Yes you can" Meredith smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Tequila is fine"

"How can you drink that?" SMM frowned with a smile on his lips.

And now that she had looked at his lips she couldn't looked away. Those were a perfect pair of lips. They would defiantly feel good on hers. And on her skin and… when she realized where her thoughts were taking her Meredith stopped herself. Now she just hoped that he hadn't noticed her staring on his lips but off course he had. When she looked up Meredith noticed the smirked he had instantly. Embarrassed she decided to play dumb.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my face or something?"

"Yes you actually have something right here"

And with that he leaned forward to her face. Meredith could feel his breath on her skin. And before she could think of anything else she felt his lips brushing against hers. It was so brief that she didn't know if it was her imagination but when she opened her eyes she looked in to a couple of beautiful blue eyes. Even though Meredith had a good imagination, it wasn't that good to make eyes up like that.

Surprising them both Meredith locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. SMM didn't seem to mind her actions at all. So when Meredith brushed her tongue against his lips got get entering he aloud it.

When they broke a part they were both panting out of breath. Meredith felt all mushy in side and Meredith Grey never felt mushy in side especially not after she had kissed some random guy in a bar. She could taste the scotch in her mouth from him and for some reason she didn't mind.

Meredith looked over at SMM and he had a big grin on his face. Meredith couldn't help but giggle to. Again Meredith Grey did not giggle like a school girl. What the hell was this man doing to her?

Meredith could feel that she was a little drunk but as drunk as she would like to be. But after what just had happened with this guy who's name she still didn't know she didn't feel like being in the bar anymore.

Meredith leaned forward so that her mouth was nearly touching his earlobe and purred.

"Wanna take this party back to my place?"

"Defiantly" the man said as he got up from his stool.

Meredith had already begun a tab at Joe's because she knew that this was a place she would spend a lot of at. And since SMM already had paid for his drinks they were set to go.

"Wait!" he all of the sudden said.

"What?" Meredith asked confused.

"I never got to buy you that drink" SMM said with a playful grin.

"You know what. On the way we will stop by a liquor story and you can by me a hole bottle of tequila if you want to" Meredith played back.

"I will make you a deal. If I buy you a bottle of tequila then we have to drive in my car"

Meredith considered that for a minute. She was planning they would drive in her car so she could drive to work tomorrow. But because she only lived 15 minutes from the hospital she could take a cab.

"Deal" she said with a smile as she took out her hand so they could shack on it.

"Deal" he said as he took out his hand to shack hers.

And with that they were out of the bar.

* * *

**Please, please, please be kind and leave a comment =)**

**And I will take it easy on the pleases in the mean time Lol**

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	4. The car ride

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long since I have updated but I just haven't felt really inspired but now I think I am back ****on the horse so there should be more updates on the way. Anyways on with the story. **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

After they left the bar Derek led them over to his car. When Meredith saw what car his was driving she stared at him confused. Why the hell is driving a minivan? Unless he is married and when you are married then you often have kids. And with kids you need a minivan. Oh my god, am I about to have an affair with a married man?!

"Okay I know what this looks like" Derek said.

"Oh yeah. What does this look like?" Meredith dared.

"it looks like I am driving am driving a minivan"

"So this is not your car?"

"It is but only because the rental agency mixed my orders and this was the only car they had left so I had to take it...." Derek explained.

Oh yeah that's right he just moved here! That explains why he would need to rent a car.

"I guess that makes sense" Meredith said.

"Okay so if we have finish talking about my car can we get moving because it is freezing out here?" Derek asked.

And that was when Meredith remembered why she liked to drive her own car. It was not so she would have it in the morning but when they were taking her car it was her that was driving and there for being in control of where they were going.

But when Meredith looked at… wait she still didn't knew his name!

_Meredith you are not driving with a man whose name you don't know!__ For crying out laud you call him SMM. What if something happens and you have to talk to the police and they ask for his name. And all you can tell them is that you call him Sexy Mystery Man. I bet they will find him under that name!_

But then again if you looked at him, he didn't look like someone who would drive off with some random woman he had only known for a couple off hours.

But when he opened the door for her she couldn't make herself to go and sit in the car.

"No I can't" Meredith exclaimed before she could think about what she had just done.

"Is there something wrong?" Derek asked with a confused look on his face.

That was when it hit Meredith what her outburst most have sounded like.

"No it is just that I still don't know your name and it's weird to get in a car with someone you don't even know the name of. And if something happens I won't even know your name and well that is just bad" Meredith rambled on.

But then she saw the look on Derek's face and realized she had just told him that she thought he would do something to her. And off course she think that he will do something to her but this is something that Meredith wanted him to do.

_Okay Meredith you have just succeeded to ramble in your in your thoughts and only a master can do that. You have to fix it now!_

"I mean not that I think you will do something to me or I do but only things I want and you seem like a nice guy and I would really like for me to shut up now. Please make me shut up because this is just embarrassing" Meredith rambled on again. And then she felt his lips on hers.

Derek was quit surprised about this woman's outburst but somehow he wasn't feeling offended out it more like he found it adorable and quit funny. But he wasn't sure how his facial expression looked but when he saw how this woman he still didn't knew the off by the way was looking panicked over outburst it only made it more funny. Derek could see that she was trying to figure out what say and he gave her the time. All he could think about was that every minute he spends with her the more he liked her. There was just something about her that was so special. So when she asked him to shut her up there was only one way he could think about and then before he knew it his lips was crashing on to hers.

First Meredith wanted to point out that this was not what she had in mind not that she was complaining. But when he wouldn't leave her mouth to let her speak and all of her words came out as a blur Meredith gave up. If there was on thing this unknown man knew how to do it is kissing her senseless.

When they finally needed to come up for air Meredith was gasping like she had just run a marathon. When she looked over to look at Derek he had a smirk on his lips.

"So what was the problem again?" he asked with a playful smile.

"I-i…can't remember" Meredith stuttered still out of breath.

"Okay then. Should we get going or do we still have some stuff to deal with?"

As an answer Meredith moved over to the still opened car door and climbed in. Derek closed her door and quickly moved over to the driver seat and climbed in to the car as well.

The car ride to the liquor store was in an awkward silence. Nether knew what to say to each other. Thankfully the store was only a couple off blocks away.

Derek maneuvered the car in to the empty parking lot in front of the store. Derek offered that she could stay in car since it would only cake a couple of minutes. Meredith agreed taking the time alone the pull her self together. After Derek had gotten out of the car and walked in to the store Meredith toke a deep breath.

"Meredith, get your self together! It is not like you haven't done this before. It is not like you are going to marry him or something. This is just a one night stand. It is not a test. Besides if there was a test you have already past it since he decided to walk up and talk to you. So take a deep breath and stop acting like an idiot!"

After taking a couple of deep breaths Meredith toke out a small mirror she had in her purse to check how she looked. Just when she had putted it back in her small purse she saw Derek coming out with a brown bag that probably contained the booze. They made eye contact and Meredith gave him a smile which he returned. _Way to go Meredith. You are back in the game. _ Meredith thought.

Derek got back into his car where he gave Meredith the booze.

"So where are we going?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Meredith gave him the directions to her house. Derek reached over to turn on the radio where he had a CD with his favorite band in the CD player. When the sound of The Clash come out of the speakers Meredith couldn't help her self and began to laugh. Derek quickly turned over to look at her with an amused look before he returned to watch the road.

"What is so funny?" Derek asked.

"Nothing" Meredith answered while she struggled to stop her laughter.

But when she heard him humming along with the song there was no force that could stop the fit of laughter that was about to take over her entered body. So when a hysterical laughter could be heard in the car Derek asked again.

"Okay seriously what is so funny that you can hardly breath?" Derek asked in amusement.

That laugh was defiantly the best sound he had heard his entire life. When he heard this woman laugh it made him smile to and that had never happened before. He had to know what she thought was so funny because would do anything to make her laugh like that again.

"It just… well never mind. It's stupid really" Meredith stammered after she caught her breath.

"No come on tell me… please" Derek said as he turned to look at her while they stopped at a red stop light.

"No really you don't want to know"

"You can't laugh like that and then not tell me what is so funny afterwards…"

_Shit Meredith __why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? Now you have to tell him that you think he has a crappy taste in music. Way to keep it cool! _

"Well… it's just… I kind of hate well may by not hate or yah I do hate them" Meredith rambled.

Derek laughed at her rambling. He found it adorable. But he didn't get who "them" were.

"Who are them?" he asked in a amused voice.

_Shit did a just ramble in front of a wary hot man that I want to have sex with? What the hell is my problem? Know he probably thinks that I am a completed lunatic… fantastic! _

"Uhm The Clash" Meredith murmured.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Derek asked.

"I hate The Clash! I think the suck big time so I thought that it was funny that you seemed to like them. And when you started to hum along I couldn't stop from laughing. I'm sorry…" Meredith blunted out.

_OMG! Did I just say that? __What the hell is wrong with you Meredith?! All you can do now is to wait and see how he reacts to your stupid outburst… _

And to surprise Meredith Derek started to laugh.

"Well if The Clash suck big time" Derek said using her words "what do you suggest instead?"

_Oh thank god, he's not mad or anything!_

"Well there is Duran Duran to start with" Meredith mused.

"Okay now you can't be serious, can you!?" Derek asked amused with the situation.

"As a matter of a fact I am! What is wrong with Duran Duran if I may ask?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"That is a simple question really. Everything!" Derek answered as if it was obvious to everyone in the world.

"Okay you have a serious problem! Who doesn't like them?" Meredith laughed.

"If it means I have a problem if I don't like Duran Duran well then I can live with that" Derek laughed.

As Meredith saw her house coming up on the road she thought that it was probably a good idea to let him know since he didn't knew where she lived.

"I lived in the house over there" Meredith said pointing at the house.

"Okay" Derek answered as he pulled the car up the driveway.

When Derek turned of the ignition he waited for Meredith to make the first move.

"So we should go inside and we can talk more about thin in there" Meredith said hesitating.

"Sounds good" Derek smiled and got out off the car.

* * *

**So this chapter turned out to be really long. Actually I think it is the longest in this story yet. But I just didn't know where to cut it without making it weird.**

**Okay just so you know I have nothing against The Clash or Duran Duran. **

**Anyways please be kind and leave a review. They really make me happy. **

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	5. Drink you under the table

**Here is another chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking up to the house Meredith walked in front while Derek walked behind her with the brown bag with the booze. Standing by the front door Meredith looked through her big handbag for the keys. Turning to Derek to give him a faint smile and then turned back to look in her bag again.

When she still couldn't find it and started to swear under her breath Derek couldn't help him self and stared to laugh. Meredith turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is so funny?" Meredith hissed under her breath. Seeing her face and the tone of her voice Derek decided it was probably better not cross her.

While lowering his face to look at the ground he mumbled a "sorry". But when he saw what was lying on the ground in front of her feet, he laughed even harder.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Meredith asked, now getting annoyed by him.

When Derek had pulled him self together to breath normally he just pointed to the ground where the keys were laying.

Embarrassed Meredith knelled down and pick up the keys with a huff.

Finding the right key Meredith put it in the lock where there was a `click` and she opened the door. Standing in the doorway looking back at Derek she saw him standing in the same spot as he was standing in before.

"Well are you coming in or are you just going to stay here and laugh all night?" Meredith asked with a smirk.

Giving Meredith a smile Derek walked in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was only a half hour later and a half empty bottle of tequila Meredith caught herself drunk. Not that drunk to be sick but right now she was in her happy place. Looking over at Derek she saw him smiling at her with a drunken smile. But when Meredith yawned Derek gave her a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Meredith asked with a frown.

"Just that I have beaten you. That's all" Derek smiled back.

_Beaten me? What the hell is he talking about? And what is that smirk he has going on. Its hot but really annoying too._

"What are you talking about?"

"What I am talking about is, that you are tired after only a half bottle, and I am white awake"

"I am so not tired. I could beat you at drinking anytime!" Meredith dared.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on!" Derek challenged back.

"You're on"

Meredith left the sofa to go out in to her kitchen to get two shot glasses and all the alcohol she had only being that she had lived there for only about two weeks.

Coming back out from the kitchen with a tray with all the stuff on, Meredith placed it on the tray on the small coffee table while sitting down on the floor facing Derek.

Derek looked over at the tray where there were bottles of vodka, bourbon, rum, and scotch and of course tequila. That was when Derek new that he was up for on hell of a game.

Meredith saw Derek's facial expression and found it wary amusing. People all the time always underestimated how much she could drink because of her size. Even though she was a petite woman it didn't mean that she could drink him under the table.

Meredith placed a shot glass in front of Derek and asked him "What to you want to start with?"

Derek thought for a second. _What should I start with… well there is tequila which I hate so defiantly not that. Then there is scotch which is my favourite so I should start with that because later I probably wont be able to enjoy it as I can now. _

Derek reached over to the scotch bottle and purred Meredith a shot and then one for him self.

"Cheers" Derek said as he held up his glass.

"Cheers" Meredith repeated and clicks his glass before she drowned the shot. After that there were two sounds of glasses being slammed down in to the table. They continued that a couple more times before they both needed a minute to adjust to the burning in there throats.

"Are you ready to begin again?" Meredith asked as she reached out for the vodka bottle.

Surprised that she was ready again so soon Derek only nodded while sitting himself up right on the floor.

"Cheers**" **Meredith said and drank down her drink even before Derek had a chance to grab his glass. But he quickly grabbed it and was in the game again.

* * *

"Are you ready for number 25 um…" Meredith slurred. Now she was really drunk. Her head was spinning a little bit and her fingers felt funny. But then when she was about to asked him what his name was she noticed that he was gone.

"Hello, are you there" Meredith asked with a giggle. That was when she heard a groan from the floor on the other side of the table.

"Are you okay… hey, what is your name? You never told me" Meredith asked now remembering what her problem was hours ago. She didn't know his name and she wanted to know.

"Yeah well you never told me either" Derek said as he slowly sat up again.

"Fine mu name is Meredith. Now you have to tell me your name" Meredith said.

Derek reacted over the table to shake her hand. "Hi Meredith, my name is Derek and it is nice to meet you" Derek said with a dreamy smile.

"Hi Derek it is nice to meet you too" Meredith giggled as she shook his hand. Derek pulled at her hand to make her lean over the table and he kissed her. The kiss started out as gentle but as the passion became too much for them to handle Meredith crawled over the coffee table. Derek slipped his tongue in to her mouth and they just fitted together. Meredith moaned as she felt to desire getting bigger and bigger for Derek.

_This is really strange. I never think like this. And I have defiantly not had a drinking match with my one night stand. But Derek his is like no one I have ever met before. And his tongue, wow it is defiantly wary gifted that for sure!_

_Meredith. That name matched her perfectly. Meredith and Derek. Now that sounds good, like you can't say Jing without saying Yang. Derek what the hell is wrong with you, you have only known this woman for a couple of hours and already you are comparing you with Jing and Yang. _

_You have to control your self no_w!

When they both needed to come up for air Derek smiled at Meredith.

"I think you have drunk me under the table" Derek said which made Meredith laugh.

* * *

**We don't really know what exactly they were doing that night so I thought that I would put so fun in to it… so I am still not quit sure where this story is going so if you have an idea I would love to hear it =) should Addison come and if she did should Derek pick her..? ****Let me know what you think :) **

**Oh and please be kind and leave a review =)**

**-Catherine. **


	6. Confusion

**Hi. So I know it has been awhile. I don't really have an excuse but here is and update and I hope you can forgive me :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Meredith woke up, she felt cold. Not knowing where she was, she opened her eyes to see that she was lying on her bathroom floor by the toilet.

_Why am I lying on the floor in the bathroom? And why does my mouth taste like I have been vomiting all night? And better yet, why am I lying on the bathroom floor__, naked? Okay this does not mean anything. You can do this Meredith! You are going to take a deep breath. You are going to get up, pull something on and check that there isn't some boy lying in your bed. You can do this Meredith! _She repeated trying to convince herself even though it wasn't working. 

Meredith got up, took her bathrobe of the hook on the door and tip toed to her bedroom across the hall, praying to god that her room was empty.

"Oh thank god!" Meredith breathed as she opened the door that revealed her bed empty and messy as she left it this morning. She walked back to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting dressed and ready for work.

As Meredith was looking through the boxes with her clothes she couldn't help but wonder why she had fallen asleep last night on the floor or how she even got home. Because with the hang over she was having right now, she must have been pretty drunk. All she could remember from last night was that she had decided to go to the bar across the hospital and that was it. Her mind was blank!

Walking down the stairs Meredith noticed the empty bottles of alcohol standing on the coffee table and again wondered; what the hell happened last night?

Locking up the house, she jogged down the driveway to her car since she was now running late. Only her car wasn't there.

"Where the hell is my car? Now is seriously not the day for this to happen!" Meredith found her cell in her bag and called for a cab. That was when she noticed a minivan parked beside the turn for her driveway. Finding it a little strange it was parked there she didn't think more to it. Once the cab got there she drove off to Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

Derek woke up with a smile on his face. The smile in it self was a complete change but the felling he had, the reason the smile was there, was the most wonderful felling he had in years. That was when he noticed that he was laying on the floor. Alone. Naked.

Then he remembered Meredith had gone upstairs to get something she wouldn't tell him what was. But after some time and she still hadn't come back downstairs to him. He had stood from the couch but because he had had too much to drink, he fell down on the floor where he shortly passed out and forgot all about why Meredith still hadn't come down. Shaking his head at the memory he rose from the floor and looked for his cloths that laid all over the living room. That was when he noticed that everything was in boxes and the things that weren't packed away had dust all over them.

_Maybe__ she is moving somewhere? God I hope not! I really like her. Derek what the hell is wrong with you. You have known this girl for what, teen hours, you can't think things like this, besides this was a one night stand which means you don't think things like you don't what them to move away. _

But the thing was that Meredith wasn't anything like `them`. She was everything he needed right now. Someone who was light and funny. Someone who was easy to be around, a person where he didn't have to think about every move he made. That was why he was going to go upstairs where he thought she had passed out and invite her out to breakfast. 

But when he got to the hallway and walked down to the bathroom at the end off the hall he found it empty. With a frown he looked in what looked like her bedroom where he saw a towel laying on the floor and a messy bed. But there was no sign of Meredith.

"I can't believe she left me here alone. She didn't even leave me a note!" Derek sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Be the awesome people I know you are and leave me a note =)**

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	7. AN Not an update!

Hey guys. This is not an update! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not abandoned this story! I am trying to figure out where it is going, plus I have a lot on my plate in real life right now… but I promise you that I will return to this story as soon as possible!

If you have any ideas for this story please let me know =)

I hope I will not lose too many readers…?

All the best

Catherine.


End file.
